Radio
by kingdomtoerba
Summary: "¿Qué necesitas? [...] Preguntarte algo. ¿Tú crees que hay universos paralelos?" Oneshot para los que sigan Max y Warren, a pesar de que seamos pocos hasta ahora.


¡Hola! La locura y el 'hype' me ha llevado a escribir esto. Pero, primero que todo, corresponde el disclaimer: Life is Strange no es de mi propiedad, sino de DONTNOD Entertainment junto con el gran Square Enix. Hago esto por entretención y porque necesito urgentemente el capítulo cuatro en mi vida u_u.

Debo advertir que nunca me propuse escribir algo acerca de este videojuego ni mucho menos de esta pareja ( **Warren y Max** ). De hecho, el juego lo compré hace muy poquito (aunque lo seguía en youtube porque me gustan mucho esta clase de videojuegos). Pero el capítulo tres, el trailer del cuatro y todas las teorías cospiracionales en tumblr me motivaron a hacer esto. Surgió en menos de una hora haha. Advierto que hay pequeños **spoilers** del capítulo tres, algunos guiños de los capítulos previos a ese y menciones de varios elementos de la cultura popilar (algo que me gusta mucho en LIS y que explicaré citando, para que no se pierdan haha).

No sé si seguiré escribiendo (puta universidad :c), todo depende de qué es lo que haga el capítulo cuatro-cinco conmigo :c Pero espero que apoyen y les guste. Me da mucha pena que hayan tantos haters de Warren, cuando en verdad él es un cielo (no sólo con Maxi, sino que con todos. Es de esa clase de personas que tan dan rabia lo buenos que son haha). Me gusta mucho esta pareja y espero que hayan más apoyadores de ellos... porque no me gusta Chloe y Max, son amigas platónicas si quieren pero no amantes lol (meanwhile Chloe con Rachael pls).

Por último: esta historia es medio fluff y romance. Apto para todos!

Ahora sí, nos vemos c:

* * *

 **RADIO**

Warren sabía cuál era la clase de música que le gustaba a Max. Lo entendió totalmente mientras armaba ese flash drive que le regaló para su cumpleaños, ya que la recopilación musical que hizo sobre su música terminó cautivando también sus 'científicos' oídos. Gorillaz, syd matters, Tangled Hair(1)… averiguó mucho de esos grupos para luego escoger las mejores presentaciones. Sin duda había sido una ardua tarea, pero lo valía.

Por eso, se sorprendió escuchando algo como… ¿tove lo(2)? ¿Qué mierda? Cuando tocó en la puerta para luego pasar a la habitación de esa chica, los parlantes no tocaban otra cosa. La música en verdad estaba fuerte, por lo demás, extraño ya que Max no era tan ruidosa como sus compañeras de piso (o al menos daba esa impresión).

El chico se quedó un poco boquiabierto. Max le había pedido si podía ayudarle con su equipo de música, por eso entró a los dormitorios de chicas. También para ver alguna película con ella, si es que tenía suerte. Pero no se esperó la música, y obviamente tampoco divisó en su mente ver a una Max con unos shorts minúsculos, descalza y con un polerón muy grande para ella. Parecía totalmente una muñeca.

-Hola – parecía que había despertado hace poco ya que su voz sonaba un poco quebrada.

-Hola _Mad Max._ Aquí viene _Dr. Graham_ al rescate –

Ella río mientras rodaba sus ojos, algo que le gustaba mucho ver a Warren – No es como si estuviera muy enferma o a punto de morir. Verás… necesito dos cosas – Eso pilló de sorpresa al chico, Max no había dicho nada de dos cosas. Lo de la película era idea de él y no esperaba que ella se adelantara. Pero no se podía asegurar nada con Maxine Caufield, era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba.

Max, por otro lado, maldijo a sí misma por haber comenzado tan mal la conversación. Hubiera podido retrocederla, pero quería prescindir de sus poderes por esta vez. Deseaba pedir esto sólo con su personalidad tímida y chistes malos. Era cierto que Warren había llegado mucho tiempo de lo que había supuesto y de que ella estaba hecha un desastre después de haber salido con Chloe, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a la situación.

-¿Qué necesitas? –

-La radio, obvio. Hay algo en ese parlante... – Warren se acercó a ella y la examinó.

-¿Y lo otro? –

-Preguntarte algo. ¿Tú crees que hay universos paralelos? –

Warren la miró medio entretenido, haciendo sospechar a Max que preguntó algo muy tonto.

-Claro, ¿no fue lo que Everett(3) propuso una vez? Creo que te presté un libro de él hace mucho-

-Me parece que sí. Pero mi pregunta va… en que soñé algo hace un par de días; de que iba a otra dimensión y tal – _Mentira._ Ella sabía que debería estar creciéndole la nariz como pinocho, ya que estuvo lejos de soñar eso: lo vivió en carne propia mientras alteraba el tiempo para salvar la vida de Chloe y su familia.

-¿En serio? Deberías tener cuidado, no querrás que te pase lo que ocurrió con Cobb(4)-

-Pero para que me pase eso necesitaría una buena cantidad de suero, ¿no? En fin. Sucedió que en ese sueño ya no éramos amigos. De hecho, me ignorabas totalmente – Warren, que bajó el volumen de la radio y estaba notando el problema de un parlante, se giró a ella. Sin querer, dijo lo que pensó ante esas palabras, sin medirse siquiera:

-¿De verdad? No lo veo posible-

-¿Posible?- Max se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía que Warren estaba llegando al tema que quería sin darse cuenta. A pesar de que estaba dándole la espalda, se acercó un poco más a él. Cuando notó ese gesto, Warren se puso nervioso y se giró para seguir atendiendo la radio; ya que hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca de ella. No desde que la salvó cuando estaba Prescott con esa pistola.

-Ejem… bueno, yo no creo que pueda ignorarte. Creo que es imposible ignorarte-

Max se puso nerviosa. Todos los pensamientos mezclados que tenía a causa de ese universo paralelo y de perder a alguien que apreciaba tanto hicieron que su corazón palpitara mucho más rápido. Definitivamente, intentar aclarar sus sentimientos sobre Warren apestaba. Ella apestaba por tímida. Aun así, siguió intentándolo.

-Me agrada eso - instintivamente, lo abrazó por la espalda; apoyando su cabeza en la de él. Max esperaba que eso bastara para confesarse, ya que era primera vez que lo intentaba. Pero quería ver qué pasaría, ya que alguien como Warren valía la pena. Más si ya había vivido cómo sería el 'perderlo' (en otra dimensión).

Algo bueno: Warren, más impresionado de su buena suerte por ser correspondido que otra cosa, entendió la indirecta. Notando cómo las manos de Max se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta rodearlo suavemente, pegó su mentón a su pecho y suspiró. Luego, se atrevió a darle un beso a la mano derecha de Max y sonrió.

-Max, creo que tu radio no tiene nada; sólo unos cables mezclados en los parlantes. Pero la música me sorprendió, no pensé que te pillaría escuchando a esta chica -

-Dana me recomendó estas canciones, dijo que me darían "ánimos"- otra indirecta. Menos mal que Warren es inteligente y logra decifrar en estas cosas a Max, sino estaría en verdad perdido.

-Me parece que cumplieron su cometido- sonrió de vuelta, donde Max se sumó a ese gesto.

* * *

Pequeñas notas:

(1) Esos son algunos de mis grupos favoritos, pero el segundo deben conocerlo de algo, ¿no? (ost de LIS)  
(2) tove lo es una cantautora sueca. Su música sirvió de inspiración para este escrito. Recomiendo: Scream my name, Talking Body y My Gun.  
(3) Everett fue uno de los primeros en proponer en el campo de la teoría cuántica la existencia de mundos paralelos. Warren debe saber esto sí o sí x'dd.  
(4) Él es el personaje principal de la película Inception (El Origen en Latinoamérica), película de Nolan en 2010. Warren lo menciona porque Cobb era capaz de ingresar en los sueños de las personas, donde en una oportunidad se quedó atrapado y no supo diferenciar lo que era real y lo que no.


End file.
